The Mysterious Youths
by Sassy Swift
Summary: What if M. Trunks first arrived to Earth with two others? What if one of them was Bulla, his sister! This is the story about what if Trunks and Bulla were born at the same time. This story connects to my previous stories, The Android Alisha ones since the third person is Alisha! This is what could have happened if the three of them were a part of the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.

This is my eleventh Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy the story!

**The Mysterious Youths**

Prologue

_Previously in_ _Android Alisha (Part 2) :_

_"There's one thing I need you to do before you go." Alisha said._

_"What's that?"_

_She was a few inches away from his face now._

_"A kiss?" He whispered._

_"Admit it."_

_"Admit what?"_

_"Admit your feelings for me, please. That's the reason why you said you couldn't lose me, right? Admit it."_

_He leaned in toward her face. They closed their eyes._

_"I love you, Alisha."  
>"I love you, Trunks."<em>

_Their lips met as they sat there in the tree in the moonlight._

Trunks took a moment to breathe. Alisha did too.

"That was..." Trunks whispered.

Alisha smirked. "Speechless?"

Trunks blushed.

"Anyway, does your sister want to go with you?" Alisha asked.

Trunks stared blankly at her.

"To the future? Naw. I don't think so." Trunks sighed. "You sure you don't want to come with me?"

Alisha looked away. "You don't know how much I want to, Trunks..."

"Then come." Trunks lifted her head slowly by her chin. "I could use a friend with me."

"What about the androids?" Alisha asked. "If I'm not there then who will handle those bastards?"

"We won't be gone long."

Alisha looked deep into his eyes.

His eyes seemed to speak and reveal his emotions.

He was practically begging and pleading for her to come with him.

Alisha sighed. She was convinced.

"Okay. I'll come."

Trunks smiled.

He kissed her passionately.

Afterwards, Alisha asked him, "What about your sister? Will she hold the fort for when we're gone?"

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it. Now that I think about it, she might want to come along."

"Why though?"

Trunks stared at her. "She has nightmares about the androids. If we told her that we have to leave her to handle them, she would want to come with us rather than the alternative."

"I understand your theory. Alright. We'll ask her if she wants to join us."

Trunks smiled. Then, he smile faltered and faded into a frown.

"This time travel adventure is going to be something that will change things, even your own life. So, you're really for this?"

"Are you questioning my response?"

Trunks shook his head. His eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"It's just that...if something happens to you...I...I..."

Alisha gently touched his cheek.

"You know, I might be able to help or actually save your life from whatever we might face in the past. But, I might get hurt. You know that. But, to save you, I would take the risk."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't published stories in a while. I'll try to publish more often, keep my stories updated, and write longer chapters. To all my followers, thank you for being so great and for still following me after all this time. Thank you._

_Before the story begins, I want to explain why Bulla exists in Future Trunks' timeline. In this scenario, Bulma was a few months pregnant when Goku died or sometime before Vegeta died. Her nonappearance in __The History of Trunks __would be due to something such as her being taken care of by a baby sitter or she was somewhere else during a specific scene. I just added this to fit to the story._

_I do not own DB\Z\GT\Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB\Z\GT\Kai. There are several direct quotes from D.B.Z. used here; some are rephrased too._

_Anyway, on to Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

**The Mysterious Youths**

Chapter 2

The Downfall, Return, and Departure

Trunks's eyes widened as he noticed the mechanical-resembling being up ahead. He then smirked. "It's Frieza." He said.

Alisha raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you tell me about him?"

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, Mom's mentioned him to us before." Bulla said.

Trunks grinned. "We can take him. Trust me and follow me lead. Oh, and whatever happens, refrain from saying our own names until the proper time." He rose in the air.

"What do you mean by the proper time?" Alisha asked. "How will we-?"

"Don't worry, you'll know. Come on."

The two girls followed him. The trio landed a few feet before a group of alien warriors standing in front of a giant spaceship. In the center, were their leaders. Alisha and Bulla exchanged looks before glaring around at the warriors. Trunks directly made eye contact at Frieza.

"Ah," He said. "So you must be Frieza."

At the mention of this stranger saying his name, Frieza felt surprised. Who was this boy? It's no surprise he knew who he was since he was such a tyrant, but the way this boy was looking at him with such an intensity to kill made he slightly concerned.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you face-to-face." Trunks said.

The giant one standing beside Frieza, his father King Cold, replied, "Well, we have guests."

Alisha smirked at his stunned response and decided to chime in. "Hmph. Quite unexpected for us to arrive, huh? Now we're going to destroy you both."

At her threat, Cold and Frieza both had an expression of mock surprise. "Ooh, we'd better run. Isn't that right, Father?" Freiza taunted. They chuckled.

"You don't know what you're up against." Frieza said.

"We do know what we're up against." Alisha snapped back. "You just don't what is in store for you."

"Also," Bulla added, "Let me tell you, from what we can tell, there's nothing we need to worry about."

At that, Frieza's eyes widened. "Make no mistake, the three of us will finish you once and for all." Trunks spoke.

"Oh, you certaintly are a group of arrogant, little children...and whatever hole you crawled out of you may be considered to be pretty tough." Frieza replied. "But two girls and one boy cannot defeat me. Really. You aren't even worth my time."

"Maybe we haven't made ourselves clear yet!" Alisha scowled. "You're finished, Frieza!"

This struck a nerve in Frieza, causing him to scowl back. But, he regained his composure quiet quickly. "Even idol talk," He said. "Foot soldier!"

At his call, one of the warriors near him stepped forward.

"Take care of these little rodents!" Frieza ordered. The warrior agreed and the other warriors spread out.

"I think it's only fair that I warn you guys that you don't stand a chance against us." Trunks remarked.

The warrior instructed to kill Trunks, Alisha, and Bulla scanned their power levels using his scouter. "Their powers are ranging from Level 5 to 6." He smirked. "Well kids, I hoped you said your goodbyes because it's time for you rascals to go!" Using a gun-like weapon, he launched several blasts at the trio. They easily deflected them. As the warrior stood stunned for a few seconds, Trunks raced up to him and punched his jaw. The warrior flew back into Frieza's ship.

Frieza turned to Trunks. "Well, looks like the dog has some bite to go with his bark after all."

Simultaneously, the other warriors attacked. Trunks withdrew his sword. Alisha and Bulla did the same. Together, they launched at the warriors. Their swords slashed at every opponent, leaving them wounded and scarred. With ease, every warrior fell to the ground at their feet within a matter of seconds. Frieza stood watching and once every one of his men fell, he spoke. "I must admit I'm impressed."

"What a pleasant surprise." Cold said, smiling at the trio.

"Yes, Father. This may be more amusing than I thought." Frieza said.

Bulla smirked. "Now, it's time for you guys to go down."

Cold let out a laugh. "These three are too much! Quite the comedians, I should say!"

"Listen here, kids," Frieza said, addressing Alisha, Trunks, and Bulla. "He who acquires his skills first is he who is first to perish."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the advice."

"Now, I'll tell you a tip, Frieza." Trunks said. "Know your enemy. You've already made some big assumptions about me and that's going to cost you dearly."

Frieza clenched his fists as his temper rose at Trunks' words. "You insulin brat! You three should really learn to control your tongues!"

"Just destroy them already." Cold told him. "We haven't got all day!"

"Be patient, Father! I'm just trying to have some fun."

"He's right about one thing." Alisha said. "You really don't have all day. I say about a few minutes before we blow you into oblivion."

"Oh, and here I've made dinner plans." Frieza taunted.

"So, I've heard. Well, sorry, Frieza." Trunks said. "I'm canceling your date with Goku."

At the mention of his enemy's name, Frieza's eyes widened. "So I see that you know about that worthless Sayian."

"By reputation. But, we'll meet soon."

"Don't be so certain."  
>"I am certain! Goku will arrive and there will only be three out of the five of us here to wait for him."<p>

Frieza scowled. "We'll just see about that."

"Oh yes," Bulla said. "We will see. How about I let you guys in on a secret. Goku's not the only one who is a Super Sayian."

"What?!" Frieza said, startled. But soon, he regained composure. "Very funny. You kids crack me up."

As Frieza started to laugh, Bulla nudged her brother. "Show them." Trunks turned form her to Alisha. Alisha nodded.

"Okay. You better stand back." Trunks said. Alisha and Bulla moved back a few steps as Trunks started powering up. The ground began to shake. As Frieza noticed this, his emotion shifted entirely. Fear finally was expressed on his face. "No! It can't be!" As the transformation was almost complete, memories of his fight on Namek crossed his mind. The image of Goku in his blonde Super Sayian state haunted him again. Frieza gawked and moved back from Trunks. Seconds later, the transformation was complete and Frieza was staring into teal eyes, the eyes that Goku possessed in the same state. Trunks smirked as he saw the terror on Frieza's face. Frieza snarled and reacted by throwing a blast at him. Trunks managed to shield himself from it in time. At that moment, the Z-Fighters arrived on the scene and watched from a distance. Alisha noticed their arrival and immediately turned to Trunks to tell him, but couldn't before Trunks spoke to Frieza again. "Looks you're running out of tricks."

"This Sayian is really something else." King Cold muttered.

"I'll give you one last chance to hit me with everything you've got, Frieza."

"It's time to put an end to this!" Frieza said. He rose into the air and formed a large, sun-like blast, the same one he used on Namek. Alisha and Bulla gasped at the sight. They turned to Trunks. He smiled and nodded at them. "Trust me." He whispered.

The blast came crashing down at where they stood. From those spectating, it looked like it was all over. Frieza smiled in triumphant, but it quickly faded form his face as he saw the trio raise the blast up, each just using one hand.

Trunks smirked. "Is this yours?"

In anger, Frieza launched a smaller blast from his finger. The blast entered the larger blast's interior, causing it to explode. The explosion caused the ground around it to rise and wind to engulf those nearby. A minute later, Frieza and his father were able to examine the spot where the trio had stood. All that was left there was a huge crater. Trunks, Bulla, and Alisha had transported to a ledge overlooking the battlefield in time before they were crushed by the blast. From there, Bulla and Alisha prepared blasts in their palms. "Hey Frieza!" They called.

Frieza turned to where their voices came from and were faced with two blasts heading straight for them. He and Cold managed to dodge them. Frieza scowled. Alisha turned to Trunks. "Go!" Trunks sped up to Frieza and went behind him, raising his sword. Frieza turned in time to see his sword slash down upon him. Frieza gawked in horror. Then, there were two parts of him as the sword split him in two. King Cold yelled in terror as he son was divided. Trunks then slashed his sword several more times, until there were a dozen pieces of Frieza left. To finish the job, Trunks threw a blast at the remains, blowing them to ashes. From the ground, the Z-Fighters watched in surprise and awe as Frieza became no more.

Trunks now set his eyes on King Cold. They both floated down to the ground, glaring daggers at each other. Bulla and Alisha arrived beside Trunks seconds later. Moments later, Cold smirked at Trunks. "Super Sayian, I'm impressed. To encounter a fighter such as you is quite an honor and brings about an opportunity." He then offered Trunks a chance to rule side by side with him.

Alisha raised an eyebrow. _Is he serious? What kind of idiot does he think Trunks is._

"Not a chance." Trunks replied to Cold. Cold then tried to persuade him again and when that didn't work, he brought up another offer.

"Allow me to examine your sword. An object with such obvious quality practically begs to be admired."

Alisha glanced at Trunks. She saw him smile and reach for his sword. For a split second, he turned to her, winked, and tossed the sword to Cold. "Here," He said. "Catch."

King did so and examined the sword. After commenting on it, he said, "I have a hunch that you wouldn't have been able to defeat my son if it wasn't for this sword."

Bulla and Alisha both let out a mocked laugh. "Believe what you want to, but you're quite mistaken." Alisha said.

"Well," Cold sneered. "I say that without your swords, neither of you are nothing!" At those words, he lowered the sword at Trunks, who to his surprise, held it by the blade with his left hand.

"So much for your theory." Trunks started walking forward, pushing Cold back as they both still held onto the sword. "You should know a weapon doesn't make the man."

Alisha then walked up beside Trunks and placed her hand over an upper part of Cold's chest. A blast quickly formed in her hand. She fired it before Cold had a chance to speak. Cold let go of the sword, went flying backwards, and crashed into the side of a cliff. He stared up at the two of them and started pleading for mercy. Alisha scowled at him. "You don't deserve to be sparred!" She then turned to Bulla as she just arrived beside her. "Care to do the honors?"  
>Bulla smiled. "Gladly." She formed a large blast in her hand and launched it at King Cold. As she did, Trunks turned to his right and fired a blast at Frieza's ship, destroying it.<p>

Once the dust settled, the trio exchanged looks and smiled. Trunks powered down to his regular state and placed his sword away. Alisha turned behind her and saw that the Z-Fighters had come at a closer range now. She gestured to Trunks and Bulla to look. As the three of them stared at the awe stricken fighters, memories of the past filled Alisha's head. The deaths of each one of these fighters flashed through her mind, making her shiver. She looked down, not bearing to stare them directly in the eyes. Trunks addressed the Z-Fighters.

"We're going to head off to a nearby place to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?"

At his question, the Z-Fighters all gasped in surprise. Trunks pointed to his left. "It's this way."

Bulla chimed in. "Goku is due to arrive in a matter of hours."

This created a chain of questioning looks and surprised expressions. "Come with!" Bulla insisted.

"Yeah, we won't bite!" Trunks added. He flew in the direction he pointed to; Bulla and Alisha soon followed him. It took a minute or so for the Z-Fighters to stop questioning what to do before they were following the trio. Once they landed on the designated spot, Trunks pulled out a capsule and tossed it. It revealed a mini refrigerator. Alisha raised an eyebrow at Trunks and smiled. "Seriously?"

"It's hot out here and you never know if you could use a refreshing drink. Besides, we'll be here for a while." Trunks said. He opened the fridges door and asked, "How about a cold drink?"

"Hand me a grape soda, please." Bulla told Trunks.

"I'll take an orange." Alisha said.

"Yeah, coming up."

As Trunks handed them their sodas, the younger Bulma and Gohan approached them too. Soon a few others came to get a drink too. Bulma walked over to Trunks and eyed him. Trunks felt her gaze and forced himself not to smile.

"Have we met?" She asked. "You look so familiar...and you too." She added as she glanced at Bulla. Bulla blushed and turned away. "No, we haven't, sorry." Trunks replied.

"Excuse me, mister," Gohan said, looking up at Trunks. "How do you know my dad?"

"I actually haven't met your dad. Just heard about him."

"What about you?" He asked, turning to Alisha.

Alisha hesitated as she stared into the younger Gohan's eyes. She shook the memories of the future away as they threatened to haunt her again. "Nope. The three of us just heard about him."

"Then how do you know he'll be here in a few hours?" Krillin asked.

"S-sorry," Bulla said. "Can't say."

"Why not?" Vegeta said. "Because you're up to something! Tell us now, kids, who are you?"

Trunks looked at his father and forced himself to look away. Alisha could tell by the pained, sad look on his face that he wish he could say. "I wish I could."

Gohan then asked, "When you fought Frieza and that big guy, you were a Super Sayian weren't you?"  
>"Yes, yes, I was."<p>

"That's a lie!" Vegeta yelled. "Look there a only two Sayains still alive, not counting Kakarot's kid who is half-Sayian. There is no way you can have Sayian blood."

Bulla and Alisha both glanced at Trunks. Bulla clenched her fists. _Who would of thought that my father would be such an-_

"Yeah, but we saw him!" Gohan said, coming to Trunks' defense.

"Well, I'm calling him a liar."

An awkward tension fell on the group. Bulma's gaze fell on something that was on Trunks' jacket. "Hey, that logo is of my dad's company? Are you one of our employees? Wait...all three of you have it on your jackets!"

"Yeah," Alisha said. "We're fans."

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me your names and I'll recommend you to Dad."

"Sorry, we can't."

Just then, Tien and Yamcha started taunting Alisha, Trunks, and Bulla for being so secretive.

"Knock it off you guys! You're just jealous that these three just beat Frieza by themselves, better than you guys could of." Bulma told them. She turned to the trio and winked. Blush risen on Trunks' cheeks, Bulla smiled, and Alisha grinned while rolling her eyes.

They all decided to sit down as they waited for Goku to arrive in two hours. As they waited, Alisha sat next to Trunks and placed her head on his shoulder. "You sure he's supposed to come?" She whispered.

"Positive." Trunks whispered back.

He and Bulla glanced at Vegeta. He scowled. "What are you two looking at?!"

"Nothing." Bulla said. "Uh, nice shirt."

"You would like it." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Close by, Krillin whispered to Bulma, "Hey, did you notice that the girl with the blue hair looks just like you?"

"Yeah," Bulma grinned. "I guess that blue is just a popular hair color."

"But, it's not just the hair."

Bulma glanced at Bulla, noticing the resemblance. Bulla felt her gaze and started to fidget.

"I kind of see your point...maybe we're distant cousins or something. But, also, is it just me or do those two look alike?" Bulma gestured to Trunks and Vegeta.

"Now that you mention it, I do see a resemblance. But, just in looks."

As they continued their conversation, Bulla and Trunks threw glances in Vegeta's direction, fathomed that they were staring at their deceased father. Suddenly, they and Alisha truend to Yamcha as he said, "Maybe he's wrong! Maybe Goku's not coming!"

"Trust us. He will arrive in about another hour." Trunks said.

They all stared at the sky for a few minutes before resuming their looks at the ground, hoping that they weren't being fed lies.

Time seemed to move at a slow pace as one more hour passed. On the third time, Trunks checked his watch, another hour had passed.

"Two hours has passed." He announced. "Goku should be arriving any second now."

Everybody's eyes went to the sky, searching for any sign of Goku. Soon, several of them sensed a strong, approaching power level.

"Look up there!" Gohan said, pointing to a space pod crashing down to a spot nearby. "Dad!"

Everybody rushed over to the crash site, excitement filling many of them. They stared as the space pod's door opened and revealed Goku. Son Goku stared up at their faces, surprised to see them there. "Uh, hi guys."

Cheers erupted from many of the Z-Fighters. Goku fully emerged from the space pod and approached them. "How in the world did you guys know I was going to be here?"

Bulma raised her arms toward Trunks. "This guy. He's a mysterious man. I think he might be a fan of yours."

Gohan chimed in. "He knows all about you, Daddy!"

Goku stared down at trunks in surprise. "But, how? We never even met."

"That's what he said." Bulma replied. "Then maybe he was tracking your ship in outer space."

"Really? I don't know. Frieza tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level as he passed me. Who defeated him? Was it you, Piccolo? Or was it you, Vegeta?"

"Neither of us did." Piccolo answered. "It was this guy and his two friends. This guy transformed into a Super Sayian and defeated Frieza with ease."

"What? A Super Sayian?" Goku said. "I can't believe it! Can you imagine a Super Sayian at his age? Outstanding!"  
>"Aren't you forgetting that you, your son, and I are the only Sayians left?" Vegeta asked.<p>

"Well," Goku said, looking at Trunks. "If he says he's a Super Sayian, then that's good enough for me."

"Goku," Trunks said. "Can you, I, and my friends have a word with you?"

"Just the four of us." Alisha said.

Goku hesitated then agreed. He, Trunks, Alisha, and Bulla flew to the other side of the crater from Goku's space pod.

"Thanks man." Trunks said, as they touched ground.

"No problem, but I should be thanking you for beating Frieza."

"Yeah." Bulla said. "When you weren't here to stop him, we had to step in. We didn't think you'd make it in time to stop him."

"Yeah, he's ship faster than mine. I knew he was going to hurt the people here; I was about to make my move...then you three came along."

"Uh, how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?"

"Thanks to a technique I learned, I could of been there in seconds."

Alisha raised an eyebrow. "You're not kidding right?"

"Nope. It's called Instant Transmission." Goku said.

Trunks gasped. "You mean time travel?!"  
>Goku explained that the technique involved traveling as a mass of light and how fast it makes you travel. Trunks stood there surprised, saying he didn't know he possessed that ability.<p>

"Darn it." Bulla said. "We could of waited then." She looked up at Trunks. "We could have avoided the risk of meeting everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Before we answer that, I want to ask you something." Trunks said. "Can you turn into a Super Sayian at will?"

"Before I couldn't, but now I could control it."

"Can you show me?"

Goku hesitated. It took a few moments before he said, "Okay." Immediately, he powered up and turned into a Super Sayian. Everybody watching were amazed at the sight.

"He...looks just like you when you're like that..." Bulla whispered to Trunks.

Goku smiled. "I take it that you're satisfied."

"Very." Trunks replied. "This is awesome. I forgot what it looked like at this point of view, from the outside in."

"What's next, friend?"

"Now, we'll both be Super Sayians." Trunks powered up too and then both Sayians faced each other. Goku stared at him in amazement and felt as though he was looking at a mirror.

"We're exactly the same."

"Let's just see about that." Suddenly, Trunks withdrew his sword and aimed to strike Goku with it. When Goku didn't react, Trunks stopped.

"Why didn't you-?"

"I searched your feelings and knew you would stop."

"Well, I won't this time."

"Fine."

As the two of them fought, Goku used one of his fingers to block the sword's attacks. Finally, Trunks moved back and placed his sword away. "Awesome. Everything I heard is true. You're good. No, you're great."

"You're not bad yourself." Goku replied with a smirk.

Alisha smiled. "Not bad you two."

"Those same moves I used turned Frieza into cold cuts." Trunks smiled. "Now I feel like I can trust you."

Alisha turned to Trunks. "We can tell him now?"

Trunks nodded at her. "Sorry about all the secrets, Goku, but I need you to promise not to tell anyone what we're about to say."

"Sure, no problem."

Trunks sighed. "Okay. My name is Trunks."

Alisha nodded at Goku. "I'm Alisha."

Bulla smiled. "My name's Bulla. This will sound unbelievable, but the three of us aren't from this time. We've come to warn you about a terrible fate that could occur if you are unaware of it. We've come from 20 years into the future."

"Wow! From the future?!"

"Yes, it's quite astonishing, I know." Trunks said. "Vegeta was right. Only he, you, and Gohan have Sayian blood in you. Bulla and I got ours from him. He's our father."

"_What?!_" Goku exclaimed. "What you're kidding! Wow! Are you absolutely sure?!"

"Yes," Bulla and him answered. "We're half-Sayian and half-Earthling."

"You're serious...Vegeta's son. My gosh!" Goku then turned to Vegeta. "Yes, I see the resemblance. Wait..." Goku turned back to Bulla. "The blue hair...Wait! But that means-!"

Bulla blushed. "Yes, Bulma's our mother."

Goku toppled over laughing. "Bulma's your mother?!"

Bulla face-palmed herself in embarrassment and Alisha exchanged looks with Trunks, whose face was turning bright red. Finally, Goku composed himself and stood back up. "Wow! Bulma and Vegeta, huh? Didn't expect that match up."

"Yeah, it's sort of a passion kind of thing..." Trunks said.

Bulla coughed. "Uh, Trunks."

Trunks continued, "You know how stubborn they are."

"Oh boy, do I!" Goku said.

"They can't know about this though!" Bulla said. "If they hear about, it may not happen. We're supposed to be born 2-3 years from now. We may not exist if they get wind of this, so please Goku, don't tell anyone."

"You have my word."

Bulla sighed. "Thank you."

"Now, can we get back to our true purpose here..." Alisha said.

"Oh right." Trunks said. "Goku, in three years on the morning of May 12 at 10 a.m., a destructive trio will show up on an island nine miles southwest of South City. They're power is terribly strong. Once these three surfaces, everything you know will be gone."

As he said all of this, Alisha kept quiet and didn't look at either of them. A pain stabbed he rheart at every word as she knew, he was talking about her.

"What's the deal?" Goku asked. "Are they aliens?"

"They're androids." Alisha said, forcing herself to speak up about her own past. "Their creator is Dr. Gero, the man responsible for the Red Ribbon Army."

"Do you remember them?" Trunks asked Goku.

"Yeah," He said. "I defeated them! So, it's the same guy? But, how?"

"Your mistake of letting him go is why." Alisha sighed. "Sorry Goku, but that was one mistake that had a price."

"But Alisha, it's not all bad." Trunks said.

"But, overall it is, Trunks and you know just as well as I do."

Trunks fells silent under her gaze and sighed. _The best thing is that you're here, Alisha._

"What does he plan to do with the androids?" Goku asked.

Before Trunks could reply, Alisha said, "World domination."

Trunks turned to her, a look of concern in his eyes. _Is she going to tell him?_

Alisha continued, "But, that's not what the androids intended. They just loved to cause havoc, mayhem, death, and destruction. I would know...I was one of them."

"What?!" Goku exclaimed. "But then-"

"I am Gero's daughter. He made me become one of his creations."

Goku gapped, speechlessly.

"The androids practically brainwashed me to believe inflicting pain on others would bring joy. For a time, I did believe them. I assisted them in their wrongdoings for years. Until...I met my hero who rescued me from the dark." She glanced at Trunks, making him blush. "Meeting Trunks changed me. He saved me from becoming one of _them _completely. When I became a traitor, I became a target as well. Hunting Trunks and I down is one of their favorite hobbies. The androids are just merciless beings who delight in causing pain. They don't like being controlled. They want to control. Those two androids just hate humans with a passion, especially my father. That's why they killed him...in front of me."

Goku gasped. Bulla added, "To sum it up, they're monsters. They are the reason why we live in fear."

"So many people have died at the hands of those beasts!" Trunks inquired. Alisha turned away slightly. Trunks noticed this and immediately wished to take his words back. "Alisha, you know I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Trunks." Alisha said with a sigh. "It's...just something I'm going to have to live with."

"Wow..." Was all that Goku managed to say at that moment. "Alisha...I'm sorry."

Alisha nodded. "So am I." She then smirked. "It's going to be weird for you to fight my counterpart, isn't it?" She ran a hair through her hair. "There's no room to underestimate what will come in your way."

"That's right." Bulla added. "That's why you," She point at Goku. "And your friends must prepare themselves. We don't want to be the only three left again."

Goku's raised his eyebrows. "What? It's just you three? What about all the others?"

"They can't help." Trunks said. "They're dead. Three years from now the Earth's special forces will lose their lives against the androids. We're all that's left. We've been trying our best...but they're all gone. There will only be one survivor."

"Gohan..." Alisha whispered.

"Yes, my master and best friend, Gohan. He nearly escaped from that battle, but thirteen years later, they get him." Trunks gritted his teeth and resisted from remembering approaching his lifeless body in the pouring rain. "That was four years ago in my timeline."

Bulla clenched her fists. "Dammit! Those android are just far to strong."

"Trunks, what happens to me? Do I die during the battle too."

"Unfortunately Goku, you die before it." Trunks says. "Not too long from now you're going to catch a deadly heart virus...and die from it. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. The virus is radical and you'll hear about it soon."

"What a bummer! Being killed by a stupid virus!" Goku said. "Darn it! I want to fight those androids!"

"Wait, so after all you heard you still want to face them?!" Bulla said.

"Yes, maybe I can make a difference."

"A guy like you probably could. You're a true warrior." Trunks said with a grin. He then pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Here, take this for your health. It's the antidote. There's no cure in this timeline for that virus, but there is in my time. Take the medicine when you get sick and you'll be fine."

"Awesome!" Goku said.

Alisha smiled. "You know, we shouldn't be doing this since history will be changed, but there are parts of history that should change for the better. Trunks," She turned to him. "Have we done all what we came to do?"

"I believe so." He turned back to Goku. "We'd best hurry off. My mom is worried sick about us."

"Please tell her that I send my love and thanks for the antidote. You guys are great."

"Thanks, but you've also helped us in a lot of ways." Trunks said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it felt like I found a long lost brother, especially after Gohan's death." Trunks said.

"You've also given us a will to fight, Goku." Alisha said. "I know you'll lead the world into a better place. You're a great warrior for this world to depend on."

Goku smiled. Bulla spoke, "You also gave us and everyone you meet something Goku." She smiled. "Hope. You stay strong, Goku."

"Thanks, all three of you. Take care. Now that I've met you three, I will be with you in spirit no matter where you go."

Trunks nodded and gave a thumbs-up. Alisha and Bulla waved goodbye. The three of them had risen in the air and headed back for the time machine.

Once they did, they hovered over the scene of Goku now rejoining the other Z-Fighters. As Bulla and Trunks stared down at their parents and spoke about them, Alisha glanced down at every Z-Fighter. In her mind, she apologized for everything she did in the future to harm them and apologizes for any pain her counterpart may inflict on them years later. They all waved at them before they disappeared back to their own timeline, leaving the future on them until their next return.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own DB\Z\GT\Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB\Z\GT\Kai. There are several direct quotes from D.B.Z. used here; some are rephrased too._

_I hope you like Chapter 3! Enjoy!_

**The Mysterious Youths**

Chapter 3

Bulla's Lonesome Detour

"What do you mean we have to go back?!" Bulla snapped at her brother as the time machine landed. As the door opened, she was the first to jump down. Once her feet touched down on ground again, she folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. Trunks glanced at her as he assisted Alisha down. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Bulla. I told you. Our work in the past isn't done yet."

"But, the risks are too great!"

"Yes, I know, but we have to help the Z-Fighters against the androids. No matter how much they train, they will never be fully prepared."

Bulla clicked her tongue angrily. "Grr! I don't want to go back and expose myself again! I mean, our appearance may cause a chain reaction or something!"

Alisha and Trunks walked over to her. "I agree," Alisha said. "But, I agree with Trunks as well."

"Make up your mind, Alisha!" Bulla muttered, irritably.

Alisha sighed. "We can't just leave them there to die again."

"But, we could die too!" Bulla replied. "If we die, we're screwed! Think, Alisha! We've done enough! We've done our part! Goku has his medicine. With him fighting, the androids won't stand a chance!"  
>"We don't know that for sure!" Trunks said. His gaze darted back and forth between both girls. "Look, you both can stay. I'll just go alone."<p>

"Nuh-uh, Trunks! Don't even think about it!" Alisha snapped, glaring at him; making him flinch. "I'll be damned to let you go by yourself and face the androids alone! We're in this together! If you die, I will too..."

Trunks stared deep into her eyes and slowly nodded. "Alright, honey."

Alisha's expression warmed and her usual smile returned to her face. Her smile slowly faded seconds later. "In all seriousness, Trunks, you shouldn't go by yourself for your own sake."

"And there is no way you're leaving me here!" Bulla said, shooting a deadly look at her brother.

Trunks sighed and gritted his teeth. "Fine. But, I don't want to be hearing any_ complaints_."

He mocked a fake cough as he eyed his sister. Bulla's eyes formed into slits. "I get the hint, bro." She placed her hands on her hips. "So, when do we leave?"

"Soon. Maybe in a few days." Trunks answered.

"Yeah, we need to re-cooperate. Maybe some extra training may come in handy." Alisha added. Trunks agreed. They all walked into the Capsule Corp. building were Bulma was eagerly waiting for them.

A few days had passed when the threesome decided they will go back to the past. The trio woke up early that morning. To their surprise, Trunks and Alisha saw that Bulla was the first one to arrive at the time machine.

"It's about time!" She grumbled at them.

Alisha raised an eyebrow as she threw a jean vest over her white t-shirt. "Bulla...it's only seven in the morning..."

"Early bird gets the worm, Alisha." Bulla responded.

Trunks smirked. "Look who isn't excited to go."

"Yeah, yeah, Trunks. You look like a mess by the way." Bulla said, smirking back.

Trunks blushed and scowled. "Funny, smart-aleck. Come on, go inside."

Bulla opened the way inside the time machine and seated herself comfortably in the front seat. She placed her arms behind her head and sighed. Trunks and Alisha lounged in the back. Bulla glanced at them. "Uh, guys?"

Trunks yawned. "I think...we're going to take a nap before we go."

"What?!" Bulla exclaimed, startled. "Are...you serious?"

Alisha smiled. "I'm up for that." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Trunks."

As Trunks kissed her cheek, Bulla said, "Oh come on! Why is it nap time?! We have to go!"

"No rush..." Trunks said through another yawn. "We're saving energy. You can nap too. No one's stopping you."

Bulla rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I'm fine."

"Okay," Trunks' voice firmed. "Now Bulla, while we sleep, don't touch anything. I repeat: Don't. Touch. Anything."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, I'm not a little kid!"

"Still," Trunks said. "...Okay, I trust you. 'Night Bulla."

"It's daytime, Trunks."

"Whatever."

Bulla leaned back and sighed. She stared at the clear roof of the time machine for a while, daydreaming about the past. Memories of Goku and her mother flashed in her mind several times. As she remembered her father, a ball of light, similar to a ki blast, shot by in the sky. She gasped.

"The androids!" She yelled in fright. She immediately glanced down at the control panel. "No!" She gasped. "Not the androids! Not now! _No!_" On instinct, she pressed a button, hoping it will lead the machine away from the potential threat. But, just as Bulla realized what she did, it was too late.

"Oh-no! Go back!"

Her efforts weren't working and, in a flash, the surroundings disappeared and formed into another.

The time machine landed with a jolt. Bulla gripped to her seat, panicked. She caught glimpses of the new surroundings before she closed her eyes.

_This can't be happening. Aw man, Trunks is going to kill me! He's going to be so pissed._

She opened one eyelid and braced herself for what she was about to face. The location was now a rocky landscape. Bulla sighed and groaned in frustration.

"Great," She muttered. "Just great." She face-palmed herself and stood up. Bulla quickly jerked around to Trunks and Alisha. Surprisingly, they were still asleep, completely unaware of what just happened. Bulla smiled and shook her head. "They're really knocked out."

Suddenly, an echo of blast reverberated around the time machine. Bulla ran to the front window, worrying someone attacked the time machine. It actually was the sound of a blast being shot a distance away.

"Where in time is this?"

Curious to find out, Bulla pressed the button opening the way out. She winced and looekd at the other two through the corner of her eye. They still were deep in slumber. With a sigh and a temptation to go, Bulla readied herself to fly. She hesitated.

_Should I go? Who knows...it may be-_

"The androids!" She half-whispered to herself. Once more, she glanced back at Trunks.

_He'll die if I get killed out there..._She pondered for a moment. _Well, I'll keep my distance. If I don't get involved, I'll be fine. Besides...I might as well get a head start._

With that, Bulla flew out of the time machine, suppressing her ki.

The blasts came from an ongoing fight between Goku and the strangest person Bulla ever saw. As she hovered over the battlefield, her eyes widened in terror. _What is that thing? It looks like a doll! Wait...Goku's energy!_

Rapidly, Goku's energy was decreasing by the minute. Bulla pulled at hair's tips. _How is this possible?!_

Bulla studied Goku's movements. She noticed that he kept clutching at his chest. One reason came into her mind. She gasped. "No! It can't be!"

_The heart virus! So soon?! How? This shouldn't be! What is happening?! Who is this guy fight Goku? He bears the Red Ribbon Army symbol...! Wait...no!  
><em>Detail after detail, Bulla started noticing how much history has changed.

With fear and guilt, Bulla watched the fight and how Super Sayian Goku was getting beaten to a pulp by this strange menace.

_How can it be an android?! There's only 17, 18, and Alisha! That's it! Wait...whose this other guy?_

She eyed Dr. Gero suspiciously. _Could he be another android?! _Bulla gawked at Gero and Android 19. Her gaze quickly snapped back to Goku as he fell to the ground after the final blow. Panic flooded her as she saw 19 place his hands on Goku's neck, looking as though placing him in a chokehold, when in reality he was absorbing his energy.

"Don't die, Goku! Please!" Bulla whispered. Her fists clenched tightly as they fell to her sides, away from her hair. "Damn, I have to do something about this! I can't take it!"

As she formed a spherical, yellow blast in her left palm, someone else stepped into the battle. Instantly, Bulla noticed who was the intruder.

"Father?"  
>Yes, Vegeta had finally stepped into the fray. He smirked at 19, confidence in his eyes. Bulla raised her eyebrows down at her dad. <em>What is he planning to do?<em>

Suddenly, without warning, she and the Z-Fighters below were stunned by the display of golden light that glowed around Vegeta like an aura as he transformed...into a Super Sayain. Disbelief flashed on multiple faces, including Bulla's.

"Father's a Super Sayian too?! Since when? What is happening?!"

Then, 19 launched an attack at Vegeta, hitting him directly in the face quite too easily. Bulla gasped.

_Father!_

19 wasted no time charging at Vegeta with multiple hits. Vegeta was inflicted by each one, not even attempting to dodge them.

_What are you doing?!_

Once the fists stopped flying, Vegeta smirked at Android 19. "Just as I thought," he said. "Nothing."

Bulla shook her head. _Cocky. Why am I not surprised? _She couldn't make out what Vegeta spoke to 19 next, but she did see a fierce, brutal attack to him following prior. Bulla watched as her father landed several punches and hits to 19 with ease; eventually hitting him hard to the ground, forming a crater. All the spectators gazed in awe and were stunned at the fight before them.

Vegeta landed down to where 19 laid spread-eagled in the crater. "Despicable," He muttered. "What a useless machine..." At those words, 19 sat up with a jolt and grasped at Vegeta's wrists._  
><em>Bulla stammered a shriek. _Dad!_

"I have you now!" Android 19 told Vegeta. "I will have all your energy!"

"Energy?" Bulla said. "It can absorb energy?! Oh no! Dad!"

The blast in her hand had started to fade, but she quickly reformed it and created another in her right hand. Just as Vegeta was placing his feet against the android's face, pushing it back, Bulla launched her blasts at the android's arms. As the blast came in contact with the arms, they broke apart. Stunned, Vegeta jumped back to the ground, looking around for whoever through the blasts as Android 19 staggered backwards. Bulla smiled.

"Yes! Direct hit!"

_The android was too slow in reacting any other way. It could of absorbed the blasts, but I'm too sly for it._

Minutes later, Bulla saw the android jump from the crater. She prepared another blast, but decided not to launch it.

_The other guy-I think is an android too-may step in and absorb it, if it can. I'll leave it to Father._

Vegeta fired an enormous blast at 19, engulfing the android in it. Vegeta then turned his attention to Android 20. Bulla was surprised when she saw him power down.

_How much energy did he lose?_

She saw how the android studied his opponent. Bulla glared at him. Suddenly, the android flew away toward a rocky canyon.

"What?! That coward!" Bulla yelled. She glanced down at the Z-Fighters then back at the android.

"Should I follow...?"

She pondered over the thought for a few moments before deciding to fly down to the remaining Z-Fighters as Vegeta left. Bulla heard the last phrases of their conversation.

"He's reached a new level. It's radical." Piccolo was saying.

"Do you think he's stronger than my Dad now?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo nodded.

"Really? You think?" Bulla asked.

They all turned to her as she landed beside them. Bulla managed to smirk. "Remember me, old friends?"

"Aren't you that girl that came-?"

"Yeah, three years ago." Bulla nodded. "There's no time for explanations. We need to follow D-uh, I mean Vegeta-now." She rose into the air and sped off. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder.

One by one, the warriors followed her. She smiled and told them, "Spread out! If one of you finds the android, say so! Okay?!"

A few nodded. Bulla glanced at Piccolo. "Make sure Gohan lays low."

She then split ways with them and headed off in the opposite direction.

The mountains were easy hiding spots as Android 20 had proven. Bulla heard a yell come from her right. She stopped and listened, wondering if someone found the android or was hurt. She soon heard that it was actually Vegeta, taunting Android 20. Bulla shook her head and headed toward that way, figuring 20 may be close by. But, she stopped again as she heard her Father yell, "Fine! I'll blast you out!"

"No!"

Bulla headed for the giant sphere of energy being produced nearby. As the blast was thrown, she saw Android 20 running toward it, his hands up. Bulla stood a few feet from him and raised her own hands, preparing to push away the blast. As the blast collided with her hands, Bulla struggled to force it back. She summoned all her power, but it was no use.

"I-I can't hold it!" She yelled. Bulla let go of the blasts and flew to the opposite side, allowing Android 20 to absorb the energy.

"Damn it!" Bulla cursed. She flew to the top of a rocky steep, panting.

"It...didn't...work...Ugh!" She panted. She pounded her fists into the surface. She glanced up, searching for Android 20.

"Where'd the android go?" Her eyes frantically searched for him. "I have to watch my back. He may be on the prowl for more energy. I've got to find the others and protect them!"

But as she started to stand up, she felt a cold hand clasp at her mouth. Bulla screamed and grasped at the hand. She turned to look into the android's dark eyes.

"You can't save them now." He said.

Bulla screeched and thrashed around, kicking at him. She slowly started feeling the remaining energy she had slip away.

"Who's going to save you?" The android cackled with laughter.

Bulla glared at him and continued to move around.

_TRUNKS!_

Trunks' eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly.

"Bulla!"

Alisha opened her eyes too and stood up beside him. "Trunks, where'd she go? Wait, where are we?!"

"Oh-no! She sent us to the past! She's out there all by herself!" Trunks grabbed for his sword and rushed outside. Alisha followed him.

"Hold on, Bulla! We're coming!"

_I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it was shorted than the previous one. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
